


【Drarry】你发现你喜欢你死对头+你感觉你死对头喜欢你

by kongchong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, 哈德 - Freeform, 德哈, 无差
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 你发现你喜欢你死对头





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是【Drarry】总而言之你发现你的死对头——那个马尔福，还说得过去 的进化版  
> 思来想去还是不喜欢之前的结局，弃了重写。看过的朋友可以直接滑到【12】开始看，从7k字扩到1w+，填了蛮多东西的（  
> ·第二人称·无差

01  
你被罗恩狠狠推了几次胳膊才回神，赫敏问你在吃什么你说去上课，罗恩问你要去哪里你说在喝汤，你没看到这对儿情侣对视时那充满怀疑的眼神，你只专注看隔着长桌最左边那个有着金灿灿头发的混蛋。你也不是专门盯着他看的，是他就那么巧正好呆在你的视线里。你确信。  
你身边的所有朋友都多多少少向你反映过说你重新回到学校后俩眼睛就离不开马尔福。你觉得他们夸大事实了，根本没有这回事，你哈利·波特，就算死，就算从格兰芬多塔上跳下去，也绝对不会盯着马尔福瞧一眼。  
然后第二天罗恩：哈利你实话跟我说你是不是又在看马尔福？  
你坚定地摇头：没有！  
但你骗谁呢，你俩眼睛就差抠出来粘那个金发混蛋身上了。

02  
你知道你对他太过注意了，虽然你自己不这么认为。  
事出有因啊，为了使自己集中注意力不要整天盯着马尔福看，你甚至开始认真分析为什么对他会如此注意。于是为了解决这个问题，你盯得更认真了。你回忆起五六年级，你对马尔福注意力源自怀疑他做什么坏事，而今现在黑魔王粉粉碎世界和平了，你注意他是为什么？你猜可能是因为马尔福现在真的变得很——阴郁，他不像以前笑，身边也没什么朋友，以前胖乎乎总在他身后当保镖的高尔也不怎么理他，只有潘西执着的做个跟进跟出的小尾巴；马尔福现在也很少主动出现在你面前——搁以前你这边出什么情况这混蛋早就早某个拐角或者身后追上来大声嘲讽……这也不是说你就欠他嘲，而是静下心想想，你居然有点想念这个——然后你意识到，开学大半年了马尔福也没跟你说过一句话，还总是避开你走。  
你觉得，你可能，就是，不习惯。

03  
你觉得你向前迈进了一大步，尽管想通这点花费了你一周的时间。当夜里你想跟罗恩推心置腹聊聊人生苦恼时罗恩开始跟你畅谈爱情美妙，哦，可爱的挥着翅膀光屁股蛋儿的丘比特真的狠狠地把箭射向罗恩心房了，罗恩跟你讲了很多关于赫敏的话题，说她这里好、那里好——你根本不想听，你只能忍着，盯着四柱床上的幔帐，从床头柜里暗搓搓拿出来活点地图，然后悄悄地打开看马尔福的脚步。当那几个字母跳进你眼中的时候你又意识到追着这个看等于又开启了一扇新世界大门。  
你慌了，第二天屁滚尿流去找赫敏，赫敏在图书馆，你找到她的时候赫敏在看书，罗恩在看赫敏看书。  
你试着挑个话头，然后你悲哀的发现自己被踢出了三人组——这并不是说你们关系不好了，是，这排灯座上容不下你这个硕大的、锃光瓦亮的电灯泡了。  
于是你默默的、默默的离开。  
离开前，多日以来被练就的火眼金睛用余光就捕捉到了在角落里呆着的金脑袋，你不由自主地往那边挪了挪，绕开几个书架后看到潘西在马尔福面前显摆她墨绿色的指甲，然后你看到了马尔福在潘西面前露出的假笑。  
于是你退后几步，默默的、悲哀的离开。

04  
你真的觉得太诡异了。满腔槽点不知该向谁吐，你把周围朋友排查了个遍，发现唯一能说的就是罗恩和赫敏然而现在他们也离你而去了。你只能痛苦地捂紧小被子，反复观摩活点地图。但是只要你一看到马尔福就感觉胃里翻滚，刺痛的小电流在你身体里乱窜，你讨厌这个，然后讨厌造成这一切的人，于是你开始讨厌马尔福。  
喜欢厌恶都是没道理的，你觉得这个是真理。魔杖尖点了点地图说了声恶作剧完毕，将地图收好安安稳稳躺床上发誓以后再也不盯着金发脑袋路上看见到就退避三尺后，你又双叒意识到你用了大半年的魔杖还是马尔福的，然后突然想到你或许可以用老魔杖修复你的冬青木，这样你就能把魔杖还给马尔福——然而你把它撅了。  
还当垃圾一样把它扔了。  
扔。了。  
——好歹修了再撅再扔也行啊？

05  
一时头脑发热造成的失策使你陷入了循环往复的眼神追随金发的困境中，还徒增了一个要不要把魔杖还给马尔福的纠结状况中。虽然奥利凡德说魔杖选择主人，你从马尔福手里抢过来就已经是你的。你用指尖夹着魔杖轻轻抚摸着一边叹气，最终你情绪反应有效影响到了旁边卿卿我我的赫敏罗恩，他们从爱情里探出头观望一下你，结果就看到你这幅蠢样。  
赫敏：哈利，你想谈谈吗？  
你说：不我不想。  
罗恩：你确定吗伙计，你最近真的很怪。不，应该说从开学到现在大半年了，你一直很怪——你是不是还盯着马尔福呢？  
你手一抖，魔杖就啪地掉下去，骨碌碌转出去，你跳起来连忙否认没有没有没这回事，一边蹲下去捡魔杖。当你伸手摸到的时候就看到一双黑亮黑亮的高级皮鞋，你发誓你甚至在鞋面上看到了自己的倒影。接着你抬头，看到了马尔福居高临下地看着你甚至还有点鄙夷。  
你噌地站起来，过去那些敌意突然间汇集一点，你感觉脸蛋抽了抽，看到马尔福微微眯起他冷灰色的眼睛时，你觉得你一定对他做了个扭曲愤怒的表情。  
马尔福眼睛从你脸上转到手上，看到他的魔杖时面部又拧巴成一团出离愤怒，马尔福咬牙切齿：你就是用粗鲁和地上的灰保养我的魔杖吗？  
他瞪眼你也瞪眼，你缓缓地用袖子擦拭干净又用手抹了抹，举起来向他展示清洁后的样子——你确信马尔福如果能像龙一样喷火，你此时此刻已经烧成渣了。但是马尔福什么也没说，狠狠撞了下你肩膀就走了。你结结实实感受到马尔福的碰撞、肩膀的钝痛，和他身上从上节魔药课沾染在身上的味道。  
那竟然该死的好闻。

06  
虽然只跟马尔福横眉瞪眼短短几分钟，但你觉得最后一年的学生生涯仿佛又回到大战前。虽然不想承认，但你其实还蛮喜欢这个。  
和斯莱特林的公共课比之前还要多。战后为了你们这届学生学校重新调整了课程以确保能补上欠缺的课程通过N.E.W.Ts，再加上战后教师减少，这也是不得已。于是这就造成了低头不见抬头见，为了避免总盯着马尔福，你也自觉地早起去占前排位置，争取把后脑勺留给金发脑袋。可这天你偏偏失眠了，第二天理所应当的迟到。当你把一堆书卷在怀里随随便便套上衣服领带狂奔到教室时，全教室只有一个空座。  
你不光被扣了分，还得坐在马尔福和潘西后面，盯着教授，又得盯着马尔福的金脑袋。当教授讲课声音小下去，你满耳朵里就是潘西叽叽喳喳的声音。潘西说德拉科你答应我的，潘西说德拉科你看好不好看，潘西说德拉科你喜欢这个吗，潘西说德拉科吧啦吧啦。  
马尔福说：你好烦。  
你赞同。

07  
然后你天天失眠天天踩点进教室天天盯着马尔福的后脑勺，过了一段时间马尔福的纸鹤终于忍无可忍吧嗒吧嗒飞过来，你打开看，上面画着愤怒的马尔福转身来戳你的眼睛。然后你画了个抽打马尔福后脑勺的图回给他，接着你俩就开始扔纸鹤。潘西回头看你，满脸写着不开心，那表情像是你夺走了她心爱的什么玩具。而你，你不在乎。你忙着跟马尔福扔纸鹤互骂，甚至得到了一点点点不愿承认的快乐。当你的纸鹤再次飞向马尔福时，潘西点点魔杖拦截了上面幼稚涂鸦，纸鹤吧嗒吧嗒飞到她手里，然后潘西说德拉科教授盯你很久了，马尔福嗯了一声，也就真的不再理你和你的纸鹤了。  
你很生气。这就等于马尔福骂了你而你憋着没有骂回去让他吃屎一样，非常、非常不解气。于是为了不使自己气死，你每次上课都早早到教室坐前排，把后脑勺留给马尔福和潘西。

08  
说是一起去霍格莫德，但到最后只有你自己晃悠在霍格莫德街道上。罗恩赫敏跑去约会了——这是你失策，你头晕脑胀跟着一起来的，这不怪他们。你漫无目的瞎逛，最终看到了鬼鬼祟祟的金发脑袋。你侦查邪恶的灯泡叮地一声绽放耀眼光芒，于是你尾随马尔福，看着他七拐八拐进了一家没什么人的商店，偷偷摸摸靠近壁炉抓了把飞路粉，然后你听到他说了声对角巷。动静挺大的，于是赶在商店老板来之前你也抓了把飞路粉跟着去了对角巷。  
从壁炉里滚出来不是你的错，你也没想到马尔福会在你迈出壁炉的时候用他那可恶邪恶的脚绊你。你从地上爬起来，满身灰尘，但那个混蛋，仍然干净整洁。  
马尔福嫌恶地看着你：这次跟踪我是为了什么？  
你：哦，没注意你也在。  
马尔福翻了个花式白眼出了商店，没理你。他在前面走，你就在后面跟着，当然，是偷偷摸摸。然后你发现奥利凡德魔杖店开门了，你看到马尔福在魔杖店门口站了很久，久到可能要海枯石烂地站下去。接着你想到马尔福庄园的地牢。  
你的身体比意识还要快，当你走到马尔福身边拽着他进门时，对方突然使出浑身力气抗拒你。你回头看他，马尔福皱着眉，你在他脸上看到了你没想到的——痛苦。尽管那很快被厌恶掩盖。  
你说：来吧，马尔福。  
马尔福仍然抗拒，他拧巴着脸，甩开你放在他胳膊上的手，看起来下一瞬间就要开口骂人。但你比他还快，你攥着他的手腕，执拗地、霸道地把他拽进魔杖店。  
你说：跟我一起。  
马尔福皮肤很凉。

09  
从魔杖店出来你才松开马尔福，天知道你有多怕他夺门而出。马尔福得有一根魔杖，所以你死死攥着他，非要看着他接过一根完美适合他的魔杖才肯罢休。  
奥利凡德没有为难马尔福，他尽力为马尔福挑选魔杖，就像他为每一位顾客做的那样。最后他看着马尔福说知道他不是邪恶的人。马尔福低下头，谢过奥利凡德。你看着他的侧脸突然深切感受到了身边这个人排山倒海的愧疚。  
你跟着马尔福从飞路网回到霍格莫德，又一起去了蜂蜜公爵买了许多糖果，从蜂蜜公爵出来，马尔福挑了几个塞进口袋，又挑了几个扔给你，然后又扫了几眼嘟囔着什么。你确定你听到了潘西的名字。  
你问这些是给潘西买的吗？马尔福说这不关你的事。然后你咧咧嘴，笑他护女朋友。马尔福厌恶地看你一眼，说他不喜欢女生——至少不是潘西那样的女生。  
你觉得你嗓子里被糖卡得不能呼吸，但你知道你没有吃那玩意儿。  
剩下的路你没说话，他也没。你俩就这么晃悠着回到霍格沃茨，你准备回格兰芬多塔时马尔福叫住你，又给了你一瓶魔杖保养油。他什么话也没说就走了，你手里拿着油、口袋里装着他给你的糖，慢悠悠回到格兰芬多休息室，回到四柱床上。  
罗恩早回来了，他看到你连忙跑来问你去了哪跟谁在一起。你支支吾吾，但也不想隐瞒什么，于是你说你跟马尔福在一起。而罗恩，张大的嘴巴能塞下一个鹅蛋。

10  
罗恩开玩笑的跟赫敏说恋爱后对你的关爱不够以至于你投入了金发混蛋怀里。你辩解说没有跑到他怀里，赫敏点点头说当然没有，说你不敢。  
你想了想，你确实不敢。赫敏又说，说你真的要和马尔福保持距离。其实一直以来这么跟你说的人不在少数，每个人都注意到你过分在意马尔福，过分追着他瞧，所以每个人都多多少少说过这些要你和他保持距离的话。你觉得他们真的很难理解你，你见到过马尔福当时因为杀与被杀的压力在厕所哭，你看到马尔福面对邓布利多时垂下的杖尖，马尔福在他父亲面前否认，在有求必应屋里喊不要杀你——这些事，他们不是你，不是当事人，他们不知道。所以你开始动摇对立位置。  
——其实早在厕所见到马尔福的眼泪时你就开始动摇了。你确信你永远无法忘记那个少年。

11  
重修七年级课程，课业考试比想象中还多，赫敏罗恩和你除了吃饭睡觉上课偶尔去趟霍格莫德就是在泡图书馆，学习、学习、看别人恋爱。这个别人指你。你很少看到马尔福一个人在图书馆，前后左右都没有潘西。于是你看看罗恩赫敏，又看看马尔福周围空荡荡的座位，就缓慢地、缓慢地挪到马尔福后面一排的桌子上，你抬眼就能看到马尔福的后脑勺。你正盯着金发脑袋，突然就被书从天而降砸了脑袋，咚地一声闷响引来周围人谴责的目光，包括马尔福的。但他转过头来，冰灰色的眼睛里满满都是嘲笑，恶作剧成功的狡黠，那重回校园后就很少上扬的嘴角此时此刻也晃眼的弯了起来。  
你突然感到慌张，接着拿起魔杖，等马尔福回过头后也操纵着书本砸到他脑袋上：咚。  
来来回回两三次，你俩互相用杀人目光瞪着彼此被一起赶出了图书馆。你和马尔福大眼瞪小眼，抽出魔杖准备决斗，你比他还快，喊了一声除你武器马尔福崭新的魔杖就到了你的手里。  
马尔福阴沉着脸，看着自己两根魔杖都到了你手里。  
马尔福：还我，我不希望第二根也认你当主人。  
你感到很尴尬，递过去之后这家伙立马变脸给你来了个倒挂金钟。等你掉到地上后马尔福点点头：嗯，属于我的。  
——你知道马尔福是在说魔杖，但你还是不可避免地耳尖一热。  
你把这个归类被暗算后的愤怒。

12  
你跟马尔福渐渐开始来往，重返校园大半年后，终于开始说话、吵嘴、有时甚至还结伴出行。当然第三种情况极其罕见。你还是会盯着马尔福瞧，但频率渐渐减少了——毕竟真人会主动出现在你面前。上课时他偶尔传来纸鹤，上面画你各种简笔涂鸦，你收着，回他个无聊的眼神。草药课马尔福会细致地切割、用魔杖轻轻搅拌一边注入魔力，他专注的时候你就隔着几组同学偷看他，他碎发遮住了灰蓝色的眼睛，你看不清全貌，只能看到他骨节分明、苍白的手指，高挺的鼻梁和因为认真专注紧抿的唇。  
马尔福注意不到你在看他，但潘西会。狮子头潘西冲你眨眨眼，紧跟着手指便大大咧咧地摸到马尔福的胳膊上挽着他，然后凑近马尔福的耳朵说什么悄悄话。马尔福向潘西转过头听她的悄悄话，金脑袋遮住她大半张脸——从你这个角度看，就像是他在课堂上公然亲吻潘西。  
而你感觉自己差点心梗，一哆嗦手上的草药便掉坩埚里，坩埚沸腾起来里面的东西混乱着变成诡异的颜色，粘稠的液体争相溢出。这会儿你也顾不上那对儿狗男女了，手忙脚乱地处理着引起了一阵哄乱。教授跑来帮你善后又给你扣了分——你撇撇嘴，余光转悠到马尔福身上。  
他对着你皱眉。

13  
你尽量不让自己显得愚蠢。尽管你做的许多都很愚蠢。马尔福向潘西转过头那个画面真的像亲吻，而他之前又说不喜欢女生——至少不喜欢潘西那样的——但你就是无法克制。你揣着自己乱七八糟理不清的心思刻意躲了几天马尔福，但最终还是败在天文课的作业下。当晚上你抱着书本跑去天文塔匆匆上楼时，猝不及防看到了在护栏边站着的马尔福，他好像就只是站在那里。  
你脚步停下了，犹豫着缓缓挪动到他身后，马尔福在你靠近的时候就发觉了，他回头看你，你只觉得他在月亮下看也那么——咳。迷人一定是眼瞎。你这么想。  
马尔福叫你：波特。  
你叫他：马尔福。  
算是简单又诡异的打了招呼。和平。平静。你在他转过头后不知道该说什么，于是你说你要走了，他嗯了一声回应。然后你不知道你该不该走——这有什么好犹豫的？你想了半天，踏出脚步。这时身后的马尔福突然又拖着长腔叫你：波特。为什么你一直盯着我？  
你连忙否认：我哪有一直盯着你？  
马尔福哼笑：那很奇怪。别这么做了。  
哪里奇怪？怎么奇怪？你想问他，但又感觉许多话都说不出口，你在原地站了一会儿回想从开学到现在种种，然后问：是我奇怪还是你奇怪？  
马尔福咕哝了一声：都有。  
你心里狠狠一跳，往他那边小心翼翼地走了一步，又问：好的奇怪还是坏的奇怪？  
马尔福沉默半天说：都有。  
一个不可能的答案在你心里油然而生。你感觉你抱着书本的手开始出汗，心脏狂跳，耳朵也仿佛能听到咚咚作响的声音。当马尔福回头看你时，你觉得呼吸都被他打乱了。你尝试深呼吸，这让你想起三强争霸时邀请秋做你舞伴时的状态——空气离你而去，连大脑都在给自己下死亡通牒，而杀死你的则是面前这个金发混蛋。  
马尔福向你走来，缓缓地。你无意识地后退，最终贴到墙壁上退无可退，只能绝望地看着他来到你面前将你卡在冰冷的墙壁和他之间。马尔福叫你波特。他低下头，将距离拉近到只能共享一片空气的地步。你看到马尔福眼里闪烁的——复杂情绪。从十一岁开始你就讨厌这家伙，这几年经历了这么多，你坚定地认为你俩是站在天平两端的人，不可能后退，不可能前进。但奇异的，你感觉在这一刻天平一边倒得可怕，你顺着斜度滑到马尔福面前，感觉至少在这一刻你俩是——贴近的。无论是真实还是譬喻。  
直到你正因马尔福身上清冽的气味和炙热的呼吸而显得有那么一点点情迷意乱时他突然嘲笑你道：瞧你这副怂样。  
你毫不犹豫地给了他一拳。

14  
马尔福这个混蛋。马尔福这个怂货。你揍了他以后一看到那个金发脑袋满脑子里就这么两句话。现在你觉得不是你不敢冲进他怀里，而是马尔福不敢张开手臂。你确信只要他再来一次天文塔上的把戏，就会毫不犹豫地把他揍到石头地里——只给了他一拳真是便宜他了。  
你好几天没再盯那个金发混蛋，太过反常以致于赫敏和罗恩充当你的眼睛进行实况转播。  
罗恩：哦哦马尔福脸上怎么青了一块儿？  
那是他活该。你在心里想。  
赫敏：潘西在指着他笑。  
他活该。你喝了口南瓜汤。  
罗恩：马尔福往你这边看了。  
然后你抬头，看到马尔福迅速转过头去装出一副若无其事的样子。然后你觉得，你俩说不定一直都是趁对方不注意的时候偷偷盯着彼此。  
有点好笑。

15  
那天的马尔福实在可恨。接连几天只要嘴唇被风吹过你都会想起对方的呼吸酥酥痒痒地降临在你的唇上，而你对此总是愤怒，拼了老命地用手去摩擦、用牙齿咬，好像这样就能把恼人的情绪全都赶走。但你没为此烦恼多久，繁重的课业和考试将你困在图书馆、魔法知识铺天盖地包裹你，你也很难分出心思去在意马尔福当时似有似无的犹豫不决。  
但偶尔、偶尔还是能在图书馆里捕捉到边角里的马尔福，他那头浅金发色总是很难让你忽视。当你看着他和潘西扎比尼交谈时露出的浅笑，才发觉他比刚开学时少了许多阴郁。你也不由得勾勾嘴角。  
然后你就看到马尔福向旁边一歪，倒在潘西大腿上。

16  
周六约着去猪头酒吧，罗恩赫敏牵手先走了，卢娜在你前面，你看到纳威便放慢了些脚步给他们留出空间。接着你突然尴尬地意识到，这种情况下你跟金妮被硬生生圈在一起。你不知道该说什么，一会儿扶一下眼镜，一会儿搓搓手。金妮看你一眼反而笑了起来，大大方方拍拍你的肩膀说：怎么？做不了情侣连朋友也做不了了吗？  
你揪紧的心瞬间解放，欢快地在胸膛里蹦哒。你不知道说什么好，就只能傻笑。金妮是个聪明的姑娘，如何妥当进退她心里有数。你在她面前反而感觉自己对待感情还很幼稚。  
金妮听你这么说又笑了笑，她又想了一会儿说：可能我不是你喜欢的那个人。  
你摸不着头脑，说你当时确实喜欢她。金妮含笑点点头，说我知道你喜欢我，但感觉——在内心深处你有一个更喜欢的人。  
你目瞪口呆，像听到一个石破天惊的笑话。金妮不想细聊，走到蜂蜜公爵门口便停下脚步建议买点糖果再去酒吧。你点点头为金妮开门，没料到浅金脑袋站在门后面，惊讶表情转瞬即逝，刻薄的假笑转而浮在脸上，灰蓝色的眼睛打量着金妮，又转向你，说：陪你的女朋友？  
金妮比你还快，说：我们分手了。  
马尔福看看金妮，又看看你，挑了挑他的眉毛道：真遗憾，还指望你们生个蠢脸巫师呢。  
你攥着拳头怒从心中起，“我们会的”这个回答哽在嗓子里。马尔福没再看你，拎着几个袋子从你面前走了。你瞪着他的背影，满脑子都是准备施加在他身上的恶咒。金妮拽了好几遍你的袖子才使你回神，然后她笑着看你道：别气了，有什么好气的？  
对啊，有什么好气的。你咬着嘴巴压下心里头没头没脑的怒气，跟着金妮走进蜂蜜公爵。

17  
当你再次抱着书本去天文塔的时候又看到了马尔福。他似乎很喜欢站在这个地方，咳，毕竟你在活点地图上也看到过很多次了。你在路过他的时候步伐又慢下来，决心不去理他，但又被他勾得移不开眼——或许也不是被他，或许是月亮，是晚风，是依稀闪烁的星。总之你无法转移视线。  
马尔福当然注意到你了，你赶在他拖着长腔叫你之前拖着长腔叫他名字。马尔福哼了一声回头，看着你，叫你名字，把一张还算可以的脸拧成一团，你的名字就从他嘴唇里喷出来：波特。  
是“波特”。你向前一步走，纠正他。但那个混蛋，就是故意不好好念你的名字，直到你走到他面前，他还是阴阳怪气地叫你波特。波特。波特波特波特波特——唔。  
是他先招惹你的。你想。  
你给了他一拳。在他肚子上，狠狠地。力道不小，马尔福吃痛得弯腰，刚抽出魔杖就被你扔了个缴械咒——这是你第三次抢了他魔杖了。但你知道你不仅如此，还要抢夺更多。你愤怒地、狠狠地拽着他领子把他半弯的身子拽起来，然后夺走了马尔福的呼吸——你吻了他。你张开嘴唇吸允着他的下唇，用舌头舔舐，甚至用上了牙齿，轻轻地、轻轻地拉拽着他。  
是他先招惹你的。  
当你终于放过他的嘴唇时，马尔福像是施了石化咒。灰蓝色的眼睛不可置信地盯着你，眼睛眨也不眨。你大仇得报似的嘲讽他道：瞧你这副怂样。  
——是他先招惹你的。

18  
其实你也挺怂，在亲吻过他之后你恨不得移形换影逃离他身边。但霍格沃茨没法移形换影，于是你能做的就是转身撒丫子狂奔。你跑了，当然跑了，强吻了就跑也真的特刺激。尤其亲吻的还是死对头。  
你感觉心脏在胸口咚咚狂跳，血液直冲大脑嗡嗡作响，感觉缺氧、意识在逐渐远离你，嘴唇上仍然像覆盖着对方的唇，那感觉无法消除，你挣扎着跑回格兰芬多塔，四仰八叉倒在四柱床上的时候仍然如此。你仿佛一闭眼就是马尔福震惊的、漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛。你颤抖着，用手指轻轻抚摸着你接触他的地方，满脑子里就只有他了。  
罗恩小心翼翼地叫了你好几遍你才听到他的声音，罗恩问你发生什么让你喘这么厉害，你话在嘴里转了转，最后说你揍了马尔福。听到这话的罗恩眼睛放光，看上去像是要立马从床上窜起来跳段踢踏舞。他追问你前因后果，你支支吾吾地，想了想一周前在天文塔上的马尔福、躺在潘西大腿上的马尔福、霍格莫德的马尔福、今晚的马尔福，最终你咬牙切齿地说：他欠。  
罗恩现在是只快乐的小精灵，他从床上跳下跑到你面前，用力地、真挚地拍了拍你的肩膀：感谢你，伙计——为所有。  
而你眨眨眼，抿了下唇。

19  
就算你吻过马尔福也不能改变什么。只是当你看到他时会偶尔想到你们曾有短暂的亲密。  
马尔福看你还是跟平常一样，甚至回溯到了大战前那副欠揍样，但你面对面瞪着他的时候，他视线总是不由自主地从你眼睛上往下落一点，满脸不自然地转开视线、或者别过脸。然后你像是能接收到他脑子里想法似的，心脏咚咚狂跳、说话也磕磕绊绊，天知道魔药课上你俩吵架模式，吵到最后你舌头打结，马尔福也变得心不在焉。于是口枪舌剑变得软趴趴地，打在心头上融化成一滩糖水。你俩顿觉无趣，互相饶过彼此。罗恩赫敏从爱情里探出头惊讶地看着你，而你利落地将草药切割整齐一脸严肃道：我，成长了。  
他俩差点要为你鼓掌。  
但你知道不是你说的那样。  
当你再次抱着书跑向天文塔的时候，路过马尔福常站的位置前总是下意识地停驻，非要做几次深呼吸调整一下才敢迈步向前——但这次马尔福没在，那里空荡荡的，只有一弯残月和几颗伶仃的星。你在原地站了一会儿吹够了夜风才肯离开。  
你发现你和马尔福停滞在一个诡异的阶段， 敌非敌，友非友，你确认他永远不会属于你的小圈子，可你总是想为他留一席之地。即使，即使那里会永远空着。

20  
在“如何把自己搞进医疗室”这方面你可谓登峰造极。但在回宿舍路上打瞌睡从变幻的楼梯上跌下摔断腿——即使是你这个击败伏地魔的救世主，这个方式也有够蠢的。罗恩哭笑不得，赫敏狠狠捶了他一拳才让他哭丧着脸向你道歉，你不在意这个，腿高高吊起，安静等着庞弗雷夫人的药剂起作用。稍迟一会儿他们就被庞弗雷夫人挥着手臂赶走了，你的腿还没好，骨头重新长好的过程中疼痛一直流窜在右腿里。  
你闭着眼也不知躺了多久，虽然不是那么疼但仍然无法叫你陷入深度睡眠，你迷迷糊糊听到有轻微的脚步声，从门口一路溜到你床边，对方好像盯着你看了好一会儿才向你凑过来，然后你感觉到有片微凉的、柔软的物体贴上了你的唇。  
你对这个非常敏感，睡意一下子被打消，但即使睁眼你看到的也是漆黑一片——对方用他同样冰冷的手覆盖在你的眼睛上，然后你听到他向你扔了个昏睡咒。拜这个陌生的、偷吻你的混蛋所赐，你拥有了今晚的好梦。  
翌日你向罗恩和赫敏说起这个，讨论半天他们只认为你是在做梦。罗恩笑着要你赶紧去交个女朋友，你胡乱点头，视线转到斯莱特林长桌上，一眼就看到了单手撑着下巴懒洋洋戳弄他盘子里的食物。接着他眼睛一转，视线穿过人群笔直地落在你身上。而你只能躲，去看罗恩跟他的鸡腿奋斗。  
你想到昨晚冰冷的手和柔软的唇，和隐隐的、似曾相识的气味。你感到慌乱。你决定就把那当成一场梦。

21  
日子是要一天天过的，当N.E.W.Ts考试结束后就算是赫敏也想扔书狂欢，生活变得悠闲至极，你除了等待考试结果外就是等待毕业。然而鉴于奇妙的，你是救世主而金妮是你的前女友，人尽皆知的这点直接导致了没有女生愿意接受你的邀请和没有男生愿意邀请金妮，前者觉得她们配不上，后者觉得他们不配。  
辗转反侧认识到这点时你和金妮面面相觑无言以对。于是你俩不得不凑在一起，就为了参加那个该死的毕业舞会跳那个愚蠢的舞。  
毕业舞会上你注意到了马尔福。你很难不注意他，就连金妮都忍不住说他好看。你没看金妮，就只顾盯着马尔福，盯他垂在额前的碎发，优质的黑礼袍，得体的微笑，跳舞时优雅的姿势。你不得不承认这混蛋身上与生俱来的贵族气质相当迷人，你确认只要他不展示他的恶劣性格你会更喜欢他——等等，什么叫“更”？  
你猛地回头掐掉流连在他身上的视线，从旁边拿了被酒水，试图掩盖发烫的耳尖。  
舞会后半部分曾经的DA成员都聚在一起，围成小圈聊天笑闹，说对将来的打算。金妮被罗恩的笑话搞得笑弯腰，手臂搭在你肩膀上做支撑，你下意识扶着金妮，也真怕她掉下去，老实讲，她喝了许多酒，已经变得晕晕乎乎的了。你扶她的时候从你的小团体里抽出功夫来快速望了下周围，你看到马尔福在不远处看着你，看着你和金妮。当他注意到你的视线时他别过头，快速亲吻了潘西的头发。  
而你觉得那是事出紧急，这种情况下就算扎比尼在他身边他说不定也会去吻。但你无法解释横亘在胸口的怪异情绪。

22  
舞会结束时你觉得应该去找马尔福说点什么，就算不说也应该站在他面前。可你怎么都无法离开DA成员，他们开始密谋去霍格莫德喝一宿，你干巴巴的应着，心思全不在这上头。满心、满脑子都是金发马尔福，天文塔上的、盥洗室的、奥利凡德魔杖店前的。  
卢娜看着你：你有心事。  
她斩钉截铁说话的时候你就无法否认这位奇特聪颖的姑娘，卢娜又说： 骚扰虻充满了你的脑袋。  
你说：是的卢娜，是的。骚扰虻掌控了我。  
卢娜歪着头看你笑：它不会掌控你，是你在吸引它。  
你最后也没能见到马尔福，你随着DA成员去了霍格莫德，在三把扫帚酩酊大醉，第二天回格兰芬多的时候教授还想给你们格兰芬多扣分，但你们已经毕业了。罗恩路上嘟囔着还好毕业了，不然他们会被拖到第四名，整个格兰芬多院会用眼神杀死他们。你想想也觉得好笑。

23  
你是全年级最后一个走的，在确定斯莱特林真的全走光以后才肯离开。离校前看到斯莱特林的新生，一眼看去傲慢至极，金发用发胶拢在脑后，大摇大摆地路过他。你回头看了一眼，突然想起马尔福一二年级的样子，这模样兼职是他的翻版，然后你晃神想到，如果他有了孩子可能也是这样。如果他有孩子的话——  
现在你感到骚扰虻开始入侵你整个身体了。你不可抑制地想到天文塔，想到你和马尔福纠葛了七八年，想到他犹豫不决，想到你拽着他领子亲吻，想到医疗室那晚不知真假的吻。当你毕业，能把你和他牵连在一起的地方也不复存在了。  
舞会那晚可能就是你最后的机会，而你躲在三把扫帚里，让蝻钩偷走了它。

24  
你在N.E.W.Ts结果出来前就收到了魔法部的邀请，可你执拗地等着结果，当全部通过才肯去接受训练成为一名傲罗。你在魔法部，或者说整个魔法界中如鱼得水，毕竟“大难不死的男孩”、“杀死伏地魔的救世主”头衔就明晃晃地摆在那里。  
赫敏罗恩结婚前一晚你跟罗恩带着一大帮朋友去三把扫帚庆祝摆脱单身夜，罗恩眼睛发光畅想着他和赫敏的婚后生活，你细细听着，最后醉醺醺地问罗恩怎么确定赫敏就是他的喜欢、他的爱呢？  
罗恩摆摆手靠近你，说姑娘们那些喜欢啊爱啊太复杂难懂，说对他来说，喜不喜欢或者爱不爱，只要亲吻就知道了。  
你笑得云里雾里。罗恩看你这样又拍拍你的肩膀说，亲喜欢的人有种天崩地裂的感觉——就像——就像——在身体里放烟花，你会记那种感觉记很久，说他还记得和赫敏第一次接吻——

25  
你第一次亲吻马尔福是在天文塔上。在亲吻他之前你就感觉天崩地裂了。因为他怪异的叫你名字，因为他晃眼的金发、欠揍的脸。当你终于贴上那双唇时被他身上清冽的气味包裹，你甚至感觉体内被充实。你确信你不会忘记那柔软的触感，它不同于秋、不同于金妮——它是最特别的。  
然后你突然想到医疗室的那一夜。你突然颤抖起来，手上的杯子差点被你摔到地上，罗恩扶住你，眼睛里满是关心，问你怎么了，问你发生了什么。而你大喘着气，像一条濒死的鱼，你终于承认：那不是梦。  
罗恩不解：什么？  
你坚定地重复道：那不是梦。  
但罗恩不知道你是什么意思，你想除了你和始作俑者外没人知道。

26  
你发现你喜欢你死对头。


	2. 【Drarry】总而言之你发现你的死对头——那个马尔福，还说得过去

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 弃文

01  
你被罗恩狠狠推了几次胳膊才回神，赫敏问你在吃什么你说去上课，罗恩问你要去哪里你说在喝汤，你没看到这对儿情侣对视时那充满怀疑的眼神，你只专注看隔着长桌最左边那个有着金灿灿头发的混蛋。你也不是专门盯着他看的，是他就那么巧正好呆在你的视线里。你确信。  
你身边的所有朋友都多多少少向你反映过说你重新回到学校后俩眼睛就离不开马尔福。你觉得他们夸大事实了，根本没有这回事，你哈利·波特，就算死，就算从格兰芬多塔上跳下去，也绝对不会盯着马尔福瞧一眼。  
然后第二天罗恩：哈利你实话跟我说你是不是又在看马尔福？  
你坚定地摇头：没有！  
但你骗谁呢，你俩眼睛就差抠出来粘那个金发混蛋身上了。

02  
你知道你对他太过注意了，虽然你自己不这么认为。  
事出有因啊，为了使自己集中注意力不要整天盯着马尔福看，你甚至开始认真分析为什么对他会如此注意。于是为了解决这个问题，你盯得更认真了。你回忆起五六年级，你对马尔福注意力源自怀疑他做什么坏事，而今现在黑魔王粉粉碎世界和平了，你注意他是为什么？你猜可能是因为马尔福现在真的变得很——阴郁，他不像以前笑，身边也没什么朋友，以前胖乎乎总在他身后当保镖的高尔也不怎么理他，只有潘西执着的做个跟进跟出的小尾巴；马尔福现在也很少主动出现在你面前——搁以前你这边出什么情况这混蛋早就早某个拐角或者身后追上来大声嘲讽……这也不是说你就欠他嘲，而是静下心想想，你居然有点想念这个——然后你意识到，开学大半年了马尔福也没跟你说过一句话，还总是避开你走。  
你觉得，你可能，就是，不习惯。

03  
你觉得你向前迈进了一大步，尽管想通这点花费了你一周的时间。当夜里你想跟罗恩推心置腹聊聊人生苦恼时罗恩开始跟你畅谈爱情美妙，哦，可爱的挥着翅膀光屁股蛋儿的丘比特真的狠狠地把箭射向罗恩心房了，罗恩跟你讲了很多关于赫敏的话题，说她这里好、那里好——你根本不想听，你只能忍着，盯着四柱床上的幔帐，从床头柜里暗搓搓拿出来活点地图，然后悄悄地打开看马尔福的脚步。当那几个字母跳进你眼中的时候你又意识到追着这个看等于又开启了一扇新世界大门。  
你慌了，第二天屁滚尿流去找赫敏，赫敏在图书馆，你找到她的时候赫敏在看书，罗恩在看赫敏看书。  
你试着挑个话头，然后你悲哀的发现自己被踢出了三人组——这并不是说你们关系不好了，是，这排灯座上容不下你这个硕大的、锃光瓦亮的电灯泡了。  
于是你默默的、默默的离开。  
离开前，多日以来被练就的火眼金睛用余光就捕捉到了在角落里呆着的金脑袋，你不由自主地往那边挪了挪，绕开几个书架后看到潘西在马尔福面前显摆她墨绿色的指甲，然后你看到了马尔福在潘西面前露出的假笑。  
于是你退后几步，默默的、悲哀的离开。

04  
你真的觉得太诡异了。满腔槽点不知该向谁吐，你把周围朋友排查了个遍，发现唯一能说的就是罗恩和赫敏然而现在他们也离你而去了。你只能痛苦地捂紧小被子，反复观摩活点地图。但是只要你一看到马尔福就感觉胃里翻滚，刺痛的小电流在你身体里乱窜，你讨厌这个，然后讨厌造成这一切的人，于是你开始讨厌马尔福。  
喜欢厌恶都是没道理的，你觉得这个是真理。魔杖尖点了点地图说了声恶作剧完毕，将地图收好安安稳稳躺床上发誓以后再也不盯着金发脑袋路上看见到就退避三尺后，你又双叒意识到你用了大半年的魔杖还是马尔福的，然后突然想到你或许可以用老魔杖修复你的冬青木，这样你就能把魔杖还给马尔福——然而你把它撅了。  
还当垃圾一样把它扔了。  
扔。了。  
——好歹修了再撅再扔也行啊？

05  
一时头脑发热造成的失策使你陷入了循环往复的眼神追随金发的困境中，还徒增了一个要不要把魔杖还给马尔福的纠结状况中。虽然奥利凡德说魔杖选择主人，你从马尔福手里抢过来就已经是你的。你用指尖夹着魔杖轻轻抚摸着一边叹气，最终你情绪反应有效影响到了旁边卿卿我我的赫敏罗恩，他们从爱情里探出头观望一下你，结果就看到你这幅蠢样。  
赫敏：哈利，你想谈谈吗？  
你说：不我不想。  
罗恩：你确定吗伙计，你最近真的很怪。不，应该说从开学到现在大半年了，你一直很怪——你是不是还盯着马尔福呢？  
你手一抖，魔杖就啪地掉下去，骨碌碌转出去，你跳起来连忙否认没有没有没这回事，一边蹲下去捡魔杖。当你伸手摸到的时候就看到一双黑亮黑亮的高级皮鞋，你发誓你甚至在鞋面上看到了自己的倒影。接着你抬头，看到了马尔福居高临下地看着你甚至还有点鄙夷。  
你噌地站起来，过去那些敌意突然间汇集一点，你感觉脸蛋抽了抽，看到马尔福微微眯起他冷灰色的眼睛时，你觉得你一定对他做了个扭曲愤怒的表情。  
马尔福眼睛从你脸上转到手上，看到他的魔杖时面部又拧巴成一团出离愤怒，马尔福咬牙切齿：你就是用粗鲁和地上的灰保养我的魔杖吗？  
他瞪眼你也瞪眼，你缓缓地用袖子擦拭干净又用手抹了抹，举起来向他展示清洁后的样子——你确信马尔福如果能像龙一样喷火，你此时此刻已经烧成渣了。但是马尔福什么也没说，狠狠撞了下你肩膀就走了。你结结实实感受到马尔福的碰撞、肩膀的钝痛，和他身上从上节魔药课沾染在身上的味道。  
那竟然该死的好闻。

06  
虽然只跟马尔福横眉瞪眼短短几分钟，但你觉得最后一年的学生生涯仿佛又回到大战前。虽然不想承认，但你其实还蛮喜欢这个。  
和斯莱特林的公共课比之前还要多。战后为了你们这届学生学校重新调整了课程以确保能补上欠缺的课程通过N.E.W.Ts，再加上战后教师减少，这也是不得已。于是这就造成了低头不见抬头见，为了避免总盯着马尔福，你也自觉地早起去占前排位置，争取把后脑勺留给金发脑袋。可这天你偏偏失眠了，第二天理所应当的迟到。当你把一堆书卷在怀里随随便便套上衣服领带狂奔到教室时，全教室只有一个空座。  
你不光被扣了分，还得坐在马尔福和潘西后面，盯着教授，又得盯着马尔福的金脑袋。当教授讲课声音小下去，你满耳朵里就是潘西叽叽喳喳的声音。潘西说德拉科你答应我的，潘西说德拉科你看好不好看，潘西说德拉科你喜欢这个吗，潘西说德拉科吧啦吧啦。  
马尔福说：你好烦。  
你赞同。

07  
然后你天天失眠天天踩点进教室天天盯着马尔福的后脑勺，过了一段时间马尔福的纸鹤终于忍无可忍吧嗒吧嗒飞过来，你打开看，上面画着愤怒的马尔福转身来戳你的眼睛。然后你画了个抽打马尔福后脑勺的图回给他，接着你俩就开始扔纸鹤。潘西回头看你，满脸写着不开心，那表情像是你夺走了她心爱的什么玩具。而你，你不在乎。你忙着跟马尔福扔纸鹤互骂，甚至得到了一点点点不愿承认的快乐。当你的纸鹤再次飞向马尔福时，潘西点点魔杖拦截了上面幼稚涂鸦，纸鹤吧嗒吧嗒飞到她手里，然后潘西说德拉科教授盯你很久了，马尔福嗯了一声，也就真的不再理你和你的纸鹤了。  
你很生气。这就等于马尔福骂了你而你憋着没有骂回去让他吃屎一样，非常、非常不解气。于是为了不使自己气死，你每次上课都早早到教室坐前排，把后脑勺留给马尔福和潘西。

08  
说是一起去霍格莫德，但到最后只有你自己晃悠在霍格莫德街道上。罗恩赫敏跑去约会了——这是你失策，你头晕脑胀跟着一起来的，这不怪他们。你漫无目的瞎逛，最终看到了鬼鬼祟祟的金发脑袋。你侦查邪恶的灯泡叮地一声绽放耀眼光芒，于是你尾随马尔福，看着他七拐八拐进了一家没什么人的商店，偷偷摸摸靠近壁炉抓了把飞路粉，然后你听到他说了声对角巷。动静挺大的，于是赶在商店老板来之前你也抓了把飞路粉跟着去了对角巷。  
从壁炉里滚出来不是你的错，你也没想到马尔福会在你迈出壁炉的时候用他那可恶邪恶的脚绊你。你从地上爬起来，满身灰尘，但那个混蛋，仍然干净整洁。  
马尔福嫌恶地看着你：这次跟踪我是为了什么？  
你：哦，没注意你也在。  
马尔福翻了个花式白眼出了商店，没理你。他在前面走，你就在后面跟着，当然，是偷偷摸摸。然后你发现奥利凡德魔杖店开门了，你看到马尔福在魔杖店门口站了很久，久到可能要海枯石烂地站下去。接着你想到马尔福庄园的地牢。  
你的身体比意识还要快，当你走到马尔福身边拽着他进门时，对方突然使出浑身力气抗拒你。你回头看他，马尔福皱着眉，你在他脸上看到了你没想到的——痛苦。尽管那很快被厌恶掩盖。  
你说：来吧，马尔福。  
马尔福仍然抗拒，他拧巴着脸，甩开你放在他胳膊上的手，看起来下一瞬间就要开口骂人。但你比他还快，你攥着他的手腕，执拗地、霸道地把他拽进魔杖店。  
你说：跟我一起。  
马尔福皮肤很凉。

09  
从魔杖店出来你才松开马尔福，天知道你有多怕他夺门而出。马尔福得有一根魔杖，所以你死死攥着他，非要看着他接过一根完美适合他的魔杖才肯罢休。  
奥利凡德没有为难马尔福，他尽力为马尔福挑选魔杖，就像他为每一位顾客做的那样。最后他看着马尔福说知道他不是邪恶的人。马尔福低下头，谢过奥利凡德。你看着他的侧脸突然深切感受到了身边这个人排山倒海的愧疚。  
你跟着马尔福从飞路网回到霍格莫德，又一起去了蜂蜜公爵买了许多糖果，从蜂蜜公爵出来，马尔福挑了几个塞进口袋，又挑了几个扔给你，然后又扫了几眼嘟囔着什么。你确定你听到了潘西的名字。  
你问这些是给潘西买的吗？马尔福说这不关你的事。然后你咧咧嘴，笑他护女朋友。马尔福厌恶地看你一眼，说他不喜欢女生——至少不是潘西那样的女生。  
你觉得你嗓子里被糖卡得不能呼吸，但你知道你没有吃那玩意儿。  
剩下的路你没说话，他也没。你俩就这么晃悠着回到霍格沃茨，你准备回格兰芬多塔时马尔福叫住你，又给了你一瓶魔杖保养油。他什么话也没说就走了，你手里拿着油、口袋里装着他给你的糖，慢悠悠回到格兰芬多休息室，回到四柱床上。  
罗恩早回来了，他看到你连忙跑来问你去了哪跟谁在一起。你支支吾吾，但也不想隐瞒什么，于是你说你跟马尔福在一起。而罗恩，张大的嘴巴能塞下一个鹅蛋。

10  
罗恩开玩笑的跟赫敏说恋爱后对你的关爱不够以至于你投入了金发混蛋怀里。你辩解说没有跑到他怀里，赫敏点点头说当然没有，说你不敢。  
你想了想，你确实不敢。赫敏又说，说你真的要和马尔福保持距离。其实一直以来这么跟你说的人不在少数，每个人都注意到你过分在意马尔福，过分追着他瞧，所以每个人都多多少少说过这些要你和他保持距离的话。你觉得他们真的很难理解你，你见到过马尔福当时因为杀与被杀的压力在厕所哭，你看到马尔福面对邓布利多时垂下的杖尖，马尔福在他父亲面前否认，在有求必应屋里喊不要杀你——这些事，他们不是你，不是当事人，他们不知道。所以你开始动摇对立位置。  
——其实早在厕所见到马尔福的眼泪时你就开始动摇了。你确信你永远无法忘记那个少年。

11  
重修七年级课程，课业考试比想象中还多，赫敏罗恩和你除了吃饭睡觉上课偶尔去趟霍格莫德就是在泡图书馆，学习、学习、看别人恋爱。这个别人指你。你很少看到马尔福一个人在图书馆，前后左右都没有潘西。于是你看看罗恩赫敏，又看看马尔福周围空荡荡的座位，就缓慢地、缓慢地挪到马尔福后面一排的桌子上，你抬眼就能看到马尔福的后脑勺。你正盯着金发脑袋，突然就被书从天而降砸了脑袋，咚地一声闷响引来周围人谴责的目光，包括马尔福的。但他转过头来，冰灰色的眼睛里满满都是嘲笑，恶作剧成功的狡黠，那重回校园后就很少上扬的嘴角此时此刻也晃眼的弯了起来。  
你突然感到慌张，接着拿起魔杖，等马尔福回过头后也操纵着书本砸到他脑袋上：咚。  
来来回回两三次，你俩互相用杀人目光瞪着彼此被一起赶出了图书馆。你和马尔福大眼瞪小眼，抽出魔杖准备决斗，你比他还快，喊了一声除你武器马尔福崭新的魔杖就到了你的手里。  
马尔福阴沉着脸，看着自己两根魔杖都到了你手里。  
马尔福：还我，我不希望第二根也认你当主人。  
你感到很尴尬，递过去之后这家伙立马变脸给你来了个倒挂金钟。等你掉到地上后马尔福点点头：嗯，属于我的。  
——你知道马尔福是在说魔杖，但你还是不可避免地耳尖一热。  
你把这个归类被暗算后的愤怒。

 

12  
你跟马尔福渐渐开始来往，重返校园大半年后，终于开始说话、吵嘴、有时甚至还结伴出行。当然第三种情况极其罕见。你还是会盯着马尔福瞧，但频率渐渐减少了——毕竟真人会主动出现在你面前。上课时他偶尔传来纸鹤，上面画你各种简笔涂鸦，你收着，回他个无聊的眼神。草药课马尔福会细致地切割、用魔杖轻轻搅拌一边注入魔力，他专注的时候你就偷看他，他碎发遮住了他的眼睛，所以你只能看到他骨节分明、苍白的手指，高挺的鼻梁和因为认真专注紧抿的唇。  
马尔福注意不到，但潘西会。潘西手指摸到马尔福的胳膊上挽着他，然后凑近马尔福的耳朵说什么悄悄话。马尔福向潘西转过头，遮住她大半张脸——从你这个角度看，就像是他在课堂上公然亲吻潘西。  
你把手上的草药胡乱扔进坩埚里，接着坩埚沸腾起来里面的东西混乱着变成诡异的颜色，粘稠的液体争相溢出。你手忙脚乱地处理，引起了一阵哄乱，教授跑来帮你善后，又给你扣了分——但你余光还是在注意马尔福。  
他对着你皱眉。

13  
你尽量不让自己显得愚蠢。尽管你做的许多都很愚蠢。马尔福向潘西转过头那个画面真的像亲吻，而马尔福之前又说不喜欢女生——至少不喜欢潘西那样的——但你就是无法克制。  
晚上你抱着书本跑去天文台，匆匆上楼时看到了在护栏边站着的马尔福，他好像就只是站在那里。你脚步停下了，犹豫着缓缓挪动到他身后，马尔福在你靠近的时候就发觉了，他回头看你，你只觉得他在月亮下看也那么——咳。迷人一定是眼瞎。你这么想。  
马尔福叫你：波特。  
你叫他：马尔福。  
算是简单又诡异的打了招呼。  
和平。平静。你在他转过头后不知道该说什么，于是你说你要走了，他嗯了一声回应。然后你不知道你该不该走——这有什么好犹豫的？你想了半天，踏出脚步。这时身后的马尔福突然又拖着长腔叫你：波特。为什么你一直盯着我？  
你连忙否认：我哪有一直盯着你？  
马尔福哼笑：那很奇怪。别这么做了。  
哪里奇怪？怎么奇怪？你想问他，但又感觉许多话都说不出口，你在原地站了一会儿回想从开学到现在种种，然后问：是我奇怪还是你奇怪？  
马尔福咕哝了一声：都有。  
你心里狠狠一跳，往他那边小心翼翼地走了一步，又问：好的奇怪还是坏的奇怪？  
马尔福沉默半天：都有。  
一个不可能的答案在你心里油然而生。你感觉你抱着书本的手开始出汗了，心脏狂跳，耳朵也仿佛能听到咚咚作响的声音。当马尔福回头看你时，你觉得呼吸都被他打乱了。你尝试深呼吸，这让你想起三强争霸时邀请秋做你舞伴时的状态——你满脑子都在给自己下死亡通牒，而杀死你的则是面前这个金发混蛋。  
马尔福向你走来，缓缓地。你则是无意识的后退，最终你贴到墙壁上，只能绝望地看着他来到你面前，将你卡在墙壁和他之间。马尔福叫你波特。他低下头，你俩距离近得能共享一片空气。你看到马尔福眼里闪烁的——复杂情绪，你确定这一刻你俩是贴近的。  
直到马尔福贴着你足够近的时候突然嘲笑你：瞧你这副怂样。  
而你毫不犹豫地给了他一拳。

14  
马尔福这个混蛋。马尔福这个怂货。你揍了他以后一看到那个金发脑袋满脑子里就这么两句话。现在你觉得不是你不敢冲进他怀里，而是马尔福不敢张开手臂。你确信只要他再来一次天文塔上的把戏，你会毫不犹豫地把他揍到石头地里——只给了他一拳真是便宜他了。  
你好几天没再盯那个金发混蛋，太过反常以致于赫敏和罗恩充当你的眼睛。  
罗恩：哦哦马尔福脸上怎么青了一块儿？  
那是他活该。你在心里想。  
赫敏：潘西在指着他笑。  
他活该。你喝了口南瓜汤。  
罗恩：马尔福往你这边看了。  
然后你抬头，看到马尔福迅速转过头去装出一副若无其事的样子。然后你觉得，你俩可能都是一直在趁对方不注意的时候，偷偷盯着对方也说不定。

15  
当你再次抱着书本去天文台的时候又看到了马尔福。他似乎很喜欢站在这个地方，咳，毕竟你在活点地图上也看到过很多次了。你在路过他的时候步伐又慢下来，决心不去理他，但又被他勾得移不开眼——或许也不是被他，或许是月亮，是晚风，是依稀闪烁的星。总之你无法转移视线。  
马尔福当然注意到你了，你赶在他拖着长腔叫你之前拖着长腔叫他名字。马尔福哼了一声回头，看着你，叫你名字，把一张还算可以的脸拧成一团，你的名字就从他嘴唇里喷出来：波特。  
是“波特”。你向前一步走，纠正他。但那个混蛋，就是故意不好好念你的名字，直到你走到他面前，他还是阴阳怪气地叫你波特。波特。波特波特波特波特——唔。  
你给了他一拳。在他肚子上，狠狠地。力道不小，马尔福吃痛得弯腰，刚抽出魔杖就被你扔了个缴械咒——这是你第三次抢了他魔杖了。但你知道你不仅如此，还要抢夺更多。你愤怒地、狠狠地拽着他领子把他半弯的身子拽起来，然后夺走了马尔福的呼吸——你吻了他。你张开嘴唇吸允着他的下唇，用舌头舔舐，在离开前甚至用牙齿轻拽着。  
当你离开他的嘴唇时，马尔福像是施了石化咒。灰蓝色的眼睛不可置信地盯着你，眼睛一眨也不眨。  
然后你嘲讽他：瞧你这副怂样。

16  
这件事你没告诉任何人，不想与任何人分享这个。暂时。  
你扳回一局，你非常开心。那个突然到来的吻似乎改变了什么，但似乎什么也没改变。照常上课，照常考试，照常学习。你和马尔福偶尔还是前后桌，甚至还坐过同桌，你俩面上对彼此冷若冰霜，但课桌下憋足了劲要狠狠踩对方的脚，幼稚至极。你还发现马尔福总是能从口袋里摸出零食，在看妖怪书的时候，也总用手指轻柔地抚摸一遍书脊——你发现马尔福很多事。但即使你们总是针锋相对。  
你们还是经常在天文塔上遇到对方，会面时他叫你嘲讽似的叫你名字，而你就学着马尔福的长腔阴阳怪气地叫他，当马尔福在月光下眨着灰蓝色的眼睛靠近你时，你会短暂地沉溺其中。不管朋友的告诫、也不管马尔福手臂上那道标记。你知道马尔福是个混蛋，但你也知道马尔福并不是那么混蛋。你知道你完了，你无可救药地——  
咳。  
总而言之你发现你的死对头——那个马尔福，还说得过去。


	3. 你感觉你死对头喜欢你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拽第二人称

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 服了，9102年才想起来忘了添加后续xxx

01

离家前你拒绝了母亲的魔杖，说不好用。纳西莎轻轻叹口气，抚上你的脸，最后抬起下巴在你额上落下一吻。卢修斯背对着你们远远地坐在窗边，不说话，也不跟你道别，就只是看着窗外。那没什么好看的，你知道这个。

好好考虑一下跟你说的事。纳西莎想了想，再次将唇落在你额上，说：照顾好自己。

你点点头，然而去往霍格沃茨的列车上就被扔了几个恶咒，好在大多数人都对你避之不及，你真无法想象在没有魔杖的情况下一车人群起攻之的情形——也许你会死在列车上。斯莱特林的学生对你的仇恨要比其他学院要多，在你父亲说出那些食死徒名字以脱罪时你就意识到这个了，针扎一般的视线钉在你脸上，你只能逃避般地将扭头看向窗外，桌下的手指狠狠扣着大腿，以疼痛缓解焦虑。

潘西在注意到你后第一个坐到你面前，甚至还帮你挡了个恶咒。这个狮子头姑娘转转手上的魔杖，眨眨眼说想去蜂蜜公爵。

 

02

重返霍格沃兹后时不时会被一些低级无聊的咒语袭击，受无魔杖所制，你只能认命地承受那些稀奇古怪的恶作剧。虽然潘西和布雷斯会帮你解开，但你也受够了潘西叽叽喳喳的叫嚷和布雷斯无情的嘲讽，一来二去便开始在天文塔练习无杖魔法。成果其实还不错，炸了潘西的镜子，烧了布雷斯的长袍，让他们俩尖叫暴怒，而你则恶劣地以他们的反应取乐。高尔在克拉布死后再不跟在你身后，偶尔的交谈也极其冷淡——你只能捉弄这俩人了。

呆在天文塔的时间要比你想象中多，你也无法想象睡眠会成为你最奢侈的事——你的恐惧并没有随着神秘人的死亡变成灰烬，你依然被囚禁在过去的黑暗时光中，尖叫折磨和死亡如影随形。而你一旦从睡梦中惊醒，再次入睡会变得比在魁地奇上赢过哈利·波特还困难。

那个救世主。你想到他就会感到浑身上下每一处都呐喊尖叫，要你拒绝他、要远离他，而你大部分时间也忠实地听从这些震耳欲聋的呐喊与尖叫。

你在意识到睡意一去不会后便溜出宿舍去天文塔，那里不仅是练习地，也是你无法自控地陷入自我厌恶的情绪时的发泄处，在那里你任由过去勒紧你割裂你，而你将精神折磨反馈于肉体，死命掐着左臂，病态地用疼痛来进行自我惩罚。

这毫无意义，你知道的。但你无法停止。

 

03

没有斯内普的魔药课对你来说也是种折磨。你时常以为他会继续打开紧闭的大门，雷厉风行地走进来站在讲台处用他冷漠平板的声音讲课。

现在你已经不会因为斯拉格霍恩贬低你的魔药水准感到愤怒，这个爱慕虚荣的人就是在针对你和所有前食死徒家庭；但他在众人面前称赞波特救世主的草药切得多么完美、药水颜色多么漂亮等种种奉承话时你仍然会感到从胃里上涌的厌恶。你稍微抬抬眼皮就能看到满脸堆笑的斯拉格霍恩和波特，以及后者因为称赞而发红的耳尖。

波特是个魔药白痴。你在心里嘲讽道，接着垂下眼看着坩埚里不断冒出又破裂的气泡，然后告诉潘西该在什么时候注入魔力、怎么搅拌，忽略波特扰乱你的清朗声音。

被时时叮嘱地潘西显得有些不耐烦：说真的德拉科，奥利凡德魔杖店开门了，你可以考虑去重新买根魔杖。

你哼笑一声，你可是清楚知道奥利凡德是如何被逼迫折磨的：我很怀疑。

于是潘西沉默着，遵从你的指示熬煮搅拌，很久后她才说：那不是你的错。

那是马尔福家。你说：我是马尔福。

潘西不赞同：你把自己关住了——以及……潘西用下巴指向那群格兰芬多，说，那个波特什么毛病，总往这边看。

他有病，别理他。你盯着坩埚回答。

 

04

从开学时你就注意到那个救世主向你投来的视线，礼堂、课堂、走廊、图书馆，几乎无处不在。他好像总是看着你，愚蠢地以为自己隐藏得很好便肆无忌惮地把视线投在你身上，你曾注意到他甚至拿书遮住脸，只露出一只眼睛直勾勾看着你；如果他没有把书拿反的话，你甚至还能装一下毫不知情。类似的拙劣遮掩手段数不胜数，你在心里恶狠狠地讥讽他，甚至想冲过去手把手地教他如何不引对方注意的盯梢，就像你这几年来对他做的那样——该死。你开始唾弃自己，浑身上下又开始呐喊尖叫远离他！远离他！

我远离了。你对自己说，我远离了，我开学一直躲他、避他，我还要怎么样？而那声音对你的示弱置若未闻，一刻不停地尖叫着：远离他！远离他！

你感到大脑涨痛，接着发现波特又躲在书架后盯着你，位置选得不错，唯一败笔则是反着光的圆形镜片，明晃晃的，显眼得令让你发笑。

在你面前摆着手让你看指甲的潘西挑挑眉：救世主又暴露了？

你点点头，余光注意到对方离开才敢去看他刚刚站的方向。接着你身体又开始呐喊尖叫。

 

05

你对波特的动态了解基本都是由潘西转播，倒不是说对波特有什么意思，她只是注意到你对波特的态度不似以往后就不停地在你耳边说起对方，一是让你参与嘲讽，二是撺掇你去与波特针锋相对；要潘西的话来说：最好打起来。而你的回答则是不小心用了个无法掌握的无杖魔法，将潘西的长袍烧出一个洞。你对潘西明确表态说你恨波特。

你确实恨。

但潘西还是乐此不疲，好像就乐得看你对这个反应，于是魔药课后她又向你转播道：他在抚摸你的——魔杖。

你很难忽略掉潘西压抑的兴奋语调，但是，抚摸？你艰难地抬起头看向波特，对方用指尖夹着曾属于你的魔杖，皱着眉的样子看上去对它厌恶至极又困惑。你的浑身又开始呐喊尖叫了，它们左右分开，一半暴怒地要你上前夺回魔杖，一半惊恐地尖叫着要你远离波特。远离他。远离他——去他梅林的姜饼人！当你看到你一直宝贝的魔杖从那个鸟窝头救世主手中滑下掉到地上时暴怒彻底盖过了惊恐，重返霍格沃兹大半年你终于迈步向他走去，然而在你即将抓到魔杖时波特就已经弯腰捡起了它。

注意到到是你的时候波特几乎是瞬间就从毫无防备的小兔崽变成了浑身尖刺的怪兽，你惊讶他在一瞬间的转变，但也看得出来他的防备状态只是在伪装慌乱，对方甚至挤出一个扭曲愤怒的表情。哈。你心里对此感到一丝得意，但当你准备开口讽刺时却突然发现你不知道该怎么开口——尤其是波特那双眼睛直勾勾看着你的时候。

早该听我的！你的一半身体在撕心裂肺地呐喊：远离他！

去你的。你在心里狠啐一口，视线逃离波特转到他手上的魔杖，感觉愤怒重新占领高地，你咬牙切齿道：你就是用粗鲁和地上的灰保养我的魔杖吗？

波特似乎没料到你这样质问，他瞪着眼睛看了你半天，最终用他宽大的袖子缓缓地擦拭完毕后，又细细地用手指在上面抹了一遍——而你的眼神追随着他白净的手指，一时间只觉得呼吸就这么被对方的指尖揉捏着。你的头脑，你的身体齐声尖叫，你觉得它们是对的，你该远离他。波特擦拭完毕后向你展示你的魔杖，而你只觉得胃里有火焰烧灼。

该死的波特，该死的波特。你在心里咒骂他，然后在擦肩而过的时候狠狠地撞击对方的肩膀，该死的波特。

 

06

潘西笑嘻嘻地显然很满意波特，或者你的表现。而你大半年来第一次和波特的近距离接触则导致了前情旧事一股脑地塞进你脑子里，那些纷乱的、或明或暗的：你在法庭上看到波特时发誓要远离他；发现波特还活着时的义无反顾；火海里、马尔福庄园、魁地奇——一直到火车上听从父亲事先指示试图拉拢他；一直到十一岁的波特推开摩金夫人长袍店的店门，你只瞥了他一眼就被他架在鼻梁上破烂眼镜吸引过去，直直撞进对方清澈的眼睛。你当时想，他真可爱。你省去了弯弯绕绕一大长段废话直接问他名字，你说你叫德拉科·马尔福，而他则眨眨眼友善地看着你笑，说，我叫哈利，哈利·波特。

你醒来的时候天微微泛光，你盯着绿色幔帐看了半天才意识到这次不是惊醒——但它仍未带给你什么良好体验。你干脆收拾起床，缓缓踱步到天文塔，在上面发呆，等天光大亮陆陆续续有学生出来赶去吃早餐时你才又慢慢往下走。

第一堂课你总是因为睡眠不足而反应迟钝，但当门被打开，听到梦里的名字被教授喊出，意识到身后有人气喘吁吁地落坐后你甚至下意识地挺直了腰板。

清醒来得猝不及防，你清晰地感受到身后人落在你后脑勺的视线，而这种感觉像细小的电流在你皮肤上流窜，你甚至感觉你自己在可笑地颤栗着。

潘西在你耳边喋喋不休，她好像一直都跟你说什么，但你从来没有像这样听得清楚，潘西说德拉科你答应我的，潘西把指甲换个颜色然后问你看好不好看，潘西在纸上涂鸦问你喜欢这个吗，潘西说布雷斯好像喜欢上了拉文克劳的姑娘——

你虽然拼了命地去抓住身边任何一样感受试图在颤栗的状态中自救，但也不代表愿意选择潘西絮絮叨叨没完没了的问话。你忍无可忍道：你好烦。

而潘西轻轻打了你一拳。过了没一会儿她写纸条给你：我感觉救世主在瞪我。

你回：他讨厌斯莱特林所有人。

 

07

波特也不知道出了什么毛病，那天之后天天迟到天天坐在你后面，而你总是因为他被迫从昏沉睡意中清醒，时间一长你因为这个越发讨厌波特，忍无可忍向后传了只纸鹤。而潘西看着你挑眉，那意思是：这就是说的恨他？扔纸鹤？

你没理她，你收到了回信，上面画着简笔涂鸦的波特在抽打你的后脑勺。比起内容，你更惊讶的是以往沉默的救世主会对此进行反击。于是你又画一个，接着你俩纸鹤停不下来。潘西看看你，又回头看了看波特，在第三次的时候拦截了啪嗒啪嗒飞来的纸鹤，接着她说教授盯你很久了。

你知道她什么意思，于是不再理会身后的波特，也不再理那只纸鹤。一直到第二天上课，潘西在看到波特没再继续坐在他们后面时才肯从口袋里掏出那只纸鹤给你，你懒洋洋地打开，上面画着你骑着扫帚，被游走球砸脑袋，被云朵中的闪电劈成一爆炸头。昏昏欲睡的大脑令你感觉这画面分外熟悉。

 

08

在魔药课上数次被潘西和布雷斯变没嘴巴后你终于决定去奥利凡德魔杖店买根新的。潘西和布雷斯本打算与你同去，但你知道他们不过是想拿你取乐——只有斯莱特林了解斯莱特林。你躲开他们去了霍格莫德，甚至多绕了些路防止被跟踪。

但你怎么都逃不过烦人鬼哈利·波特。当你在玻璃倒影中看到鬼鬼祟祟尾随你的救世主时白眼都要翻到天上去——他到底知不知道他的跟踪技巧相当低劣、甚至还比不上盯梢？你也懒得理他，这又不是六年级，你仅仅是买一根该死的属于你的魔杖而已。于是你决定不再继续绕路，随意闪进一家店用飞路网前往对角巷。从壁炉出来后你没急着走，而是站在旁边等，默数到五后果不其然看到了壁炉燃起的绿色火焰。你在他脚下使坏，这位跟踪者便毫无形象地摔到在地，带起一片飞扬的炉灰，你嫌弃地后退几步。

波特当然注意到你了，但他假装你不存在。他爬起来后慢慢吞吞地拍打沾满炉灰的长袍，他的头发和脸看起来也很糟糕，你问他：这次跟踪我是为了什么？

他表现得像是你突然出现在这里似的：哦，没注意你也在。

而你懒得理他。

即将面对奥利凡德的恐慌胜过了你面对波特时的那些小心思，你从商店出来后每走一步都感觉是煎熬，当你站在店门前时内心里生出的愧疚和自我厌恶几乎要将你杀死。你想起来地牢和那些惨叫，它们是你梦里常常出现的部分。你到霍格莫德时几近下午，伦敦在夏季过后便开始了冗长又漫无止境的黑夜，天在此时已经暗了下来，魔杖店内的温暖光线向外洒出，落在你脚尖上，你忍不住后退一步。

奥利凡德应该不想看见你，你想，事实上许多人都不想看到你。他们厌恶你，而多巧，你也与他们一样。你觉得你应该走了——直到胳膊被什么人抓住，那股力量大得吓人，你回过神来才想起来去反抗，接着你注意到那是波特。

波特在光亮处回过头来看你，橘色灯光打在他睫毛上。你注意到他头发乱糟糟的沾着明显的颗粒，脸上留存着黑色污渍，这么长时间他甚至没有去清理肩上的炉灰，整个人看起来糟糕透顶——可他的眼睛清澈至极。

波特把你往魔杖店里拽，一边拽一边说：来吧，马尔福。

——他怎么敢这么轻易地对你说“来吧马尔福”？他不清楚他的身份定位还是不清楚你的？你怒从心中起恶狠狠甩开他，可你来不及往后退也来不及骂他就又被对方攥住了手腕，他仿佛抓住了你的命脉，叫你无法逃脱，执拗地、霸道地将你往魔杖店拽。

然后波特说：跟我一起。

对方滚烫的手掌紧紧贴着你的皮肤强迫你融化。

而最令你感到绝望的是你愿意。

 

09

看在波特与你同行还该死的攥着你手腕表现出你们是朋友的份上，奥利凡德没有为难你，但你仍然能感觉到他刺人的视线。马尔福家的教育是不要低头，靠着这条你才能死死撑着下巴。你想尽快结束这一切，你甚至更愿意去经历永无止境、反复惊醒的噩梦也不愿意在这里承受奥利凡德无声的谴责、蠢货波特炙热的手、这该死友善温暖的灯光、内心自我厌恶和愧疚。但魔杖换了一根又一根，它们排斥你你也排斥它们，奥利凡德点着下巴去搭梯子时你后退着想走，但波特倔强地拽着你，用他的绿眼睛威胁你，仿佛你敢走他就敢再给你扔个什么狗屁的神锋无影。

艹。

虽然这折磨你，但好在你最后还是拥有了一根适合你的魔杖，当你买下它的时候波特在你旁边笑得能把嘴角咧到耳根子上，你又买了些保养用的东西，在你离开前奥利凡德拍拍你肩膀说：我知道你不是邪恶的人。

去他的教育吧。被原谅是这么沉重吗？它几乎要压断你的脖子。你藏在袖子里的手拼命拧大腿，迫切地渴求着疼痛。

你张了张嘴，胃里翻滚着，最终只吐出“谢谢”。

 

10

直至出了魔杖店，你动了动手腕又盯着波特，对方才像意识到什么似的松开，他假咳了两声又搓搓手，问你接下来去哪。

——好像跟你很亲昵似的。你嗤之以鼻，立刻压下这个念头寻找壁炉，通过飞路网返回了霍格莫德。你不知道波特什么毛病竟然还跟着你走，你特意多绕了一些人多的地方祈盼着这个蠢货能回忆起他原本想做的事或者直接跟你走散，但这家伙就是怎么也甩不掉，头上、脸上、身上都是灰，看起来糟糕得要命，他还能全然不在意。

在意识到你无论如何都甩不掉他以后干脆转身给他丢了个清理一新，他站在你面前眨着眼，也根本没意识到发生在他身上的事——你也是现在才发现在某些事情上波特惹怒你的能力极其高超。

接着你注意到波特视线极快地投向一边，你侧侧头就看到蜂蜜公爵。

幼稚。你想，然后又摸到新魔杖想，好吧，好吧。这也算是救世主的功劳，就算答谢。

当然要你问波特他喜欢吃什么你是绝对问不出口的，绝对。于是你干脆每样都来一点，波特在某个食品上视线停留超过三秒，你就多买点这个——反正他总有一款是喜欢的。

但你拎着出门后就发现你买太多了，不行。不行不行。你怕会暴露什么似的，连忙挑了几个不怎么好吃的塞进口袋，凭印象挑出几包波特可能喜欢的扔给他，可你盯着袋子里的又看了会儿，觉得这里面是对方更喜欢的。潘西要是在就好了，你感觉有些头疼，那姑娘比你嘴挑，她知道什么是最好的。

潘西？波特眨眨眼：这些是给潘西买的吗？

这关她什么事？你搞不清波特什么脑回路，没好气道：不关你的事。于是波特咧咧嘴，笑你护女朋友。

他到底从哪里看出来潘西是你女朋友的？你不想理他，可又执着地想撇清这点，于是脱口道：我不喜欢女生——但看到波特一瞬间呆愣的表情时立马改口：至少不是潘西那样的女生。

波特表情没有好转，你转过头攥紧袋子，浑身上下又开始叫嚷：远离他！远离他！你听从，在剩下的路途中闭口不言，他也一样。分别时波特已经沉默地往格兰芬多塔走了几步，你急忙从口袋摸出来一瓶魔杖保养油，塞到他手里后急急忙忙走了。

潘西和布雷斯看到你回来后挑挑眉，向你指了指你家的猫头鹰。你赶在他俩开口前把那袋子糖都扔过去以此堵住他们质问的嘴。

 

11

纳西莎发来的信你拖了几天都没能回复，你在图书馆里翻来覆去思考，接着就瞥到了波特——你总是在图书馆见到他。当然，你能在图书馆见到许多人，比如卿卿我我的格兰杰和韦斯莱。波特总是一个人在图书馆里晃，大概一多半是因为格兰杰韦斯莱搞在了一起。

波特绕开你往后面去了，你点点魔杖，将手边的纸鹤变形成一面镜子，清楚地看到对方坐在你右后方的位置——好极了。

你愉悦地点点魔杖从书架里抽出一本书悬在救世主上头后解除，如愿听到一声闷响和波特吃痛的叫喊。哈！长长记性吧疤头！你回头去看他，对方狠狠盯着你，在你回头后你脑袋也被书狠狠砸了一下，那真的挺疼。

这种时候谁认输谁是王八，然而结局就是你俩被双双赶出图书馆。你和波特面面相觑，接着立刻抽出魔杖决斗。跟神秘人干过仗的救世主反应极快，只一句除你武器你崭新的魔杖就落到了对方手里——你可不希望好不容易得来的新魔杖又认对方做主人。这意味着你又必须得去奥利凡德魔杖店，再次忍受一遍折磨。

你冷声道：还我，我不希望第二根也认你当主人。

波特瑟缩了一下，看起来尴尬极了，而你利用他的愧疚心，在魔杖到手后立马给他来个倒挂金钟。然后你点点头，嗯，还是你的魔杖，还是那么顺手。

波特从地上爬起来，像是被羞辱似的，整个脑袋都在发红。于是你嘲讽道：至于吗？波特？胜败是常事。

而他复杂地看了你一眼又立刻将头扭开，胡乱地点点头当作回应。你眯着眼睛看他，转身回到图书馆写那封拖了几天的信。

 

12

此后你时不时会跟波特来往，虽然你头脑身体仍然呐喊尖叫着远离他、也发过誓，但你就是无法控制。你被撕裂成三部分，左边要你拒绝他，右边要你保持距离，中间则要你靠近，三个念头在你身体里狂跳战舞，你承受着激烈冲突，在必要时以疼痛平复。

有了魔杖以后在魔药课上潘西完全呈现出解放状态，她只做一些微小的工作，剩下全交给你。你在熬煮魔药时轻松的潘西除了注意你如何做魔药外就是跟你絮絮叨叨讲话，大多都当耳边风，直到潘西跟你说波特又在盯着你。你手上没停，垂着眼睛切割草药：所以呢？

潘西不满道：你不觉得很奇怪吗？他从开学就一直在盯你。

这句你把它当耳边风。然后潘西接着说：他会不会喜欢你？

你感觉心里被狠狠拽了一把甚至短暂地忘记呼吸，但你很会隐藏情绪，你缓缓地将草药放进坩埚后平复了一会儿，才对冷淡地哼了一声：说什么蠢话。

潘西显然不同意你，她哼了一声说波特肯定有什么小心思——你从没有像现在这样讨厌她，这姑娘不肯放过那个微乎其微的可能，也不肯放过正受苦的你，于是她的手顺着你的手腕滑到你的胳膊上，亲昵地挽着你说：吻我。德拉科。

你的注意力成功被潘西转移，这姑娘眨眨她的眼睛，像毒蛇一样盯着你。按学院说斯莱特林最了解斯莱特林，按你和她青梅竹马的相处说你最了解她，但此时你也琢磨不透她在想什么。潘西似笑非笑，而你还没能回复她，就听到身背后传来一阵哄闹。这阵哄乱成功将你从怪异的沉默中解救出来，你循着声音观瞧，是波特搞砸了他的魔药，坩埚升腾着诡异的紫色，教授正挥着魔杖拯救那个无法拯救的失败作品，格兰杰和韦斯莱跑到他身边，而波特只是摇了摇头，咬着嘴唇盯着那个被他搞砸的坩埚。

潘西在你耳边冷冷地、斩钉截铁道：他在乎你。

 

13

潘西不知道她的结论会给你带来多大影响，你比之前更频繁地出现在天文塔上，噩梦仍然时常折磨你，但千回百转到最后总有个波特，他站在法庭上为你们家作证，极力为你开脱，当他转过来看着你的时候你便决定要放弃你那可悲又无望的、不可告人的臆想。你视它为耻辱。

它是所有折磨你的事物中最狠毒的那一个。

你听到有脚步声，这阻止了你继续自虐式无用的自我惩罚——这里是整个天文塔里极少会被光顾的地方，除了你，或许还有夜巡的费里奇，你想不到还有谁会到这里——接着你想到波特。脚步声到你身后渐渐停了，没有之前那么急，反而小心翼翼地，然后你叫了声波特，并且听到了意料之中的清朗声音。

波特说：马尔福。

于是你们沉默一会儿，波特嚅嗫着说他要走，可你含糊地回应之后他仍然呆在那里。波特的存在使你浑身战栗不已，你死死的攥住栏杆，用力压抑着身体和头脑的呐喊尖叫才找回一点理智，你缓慢地吐出波特的名字，问他为什么一直盯着你。波特连忙否认，但你敏锐地捕捉到他的慌乱。

那很奇怪。你哼笑一声，心里又近乎乞求道：别这么做了。

但波特，该死的波特不放过你，他咄咄相逼，问他奇怪还是你奇怪？你说都有。他又连忙问好的奇怪还是坏的奇怪，而你想了半天说都有。波特不说话了，但你能听到他突然急促地呼吸声，这使你感到不解，当你转身看着他的时候，发现波特正拼命地睁大他的眼睛，双唇一张一合，整个人看起来像是在努力克制自己保持冷静——他无法冷静。

而你也一样。

为了克制这个，你不得不用身边事物转移注意力，比如今晚是满月，比如入夜后的霍格沃茨安静至极，比如波特卷翘的头发，比如波特张合着、有些干燥的嘴唇，比如波特明亮的眼睛。

你向他迈去一步时身体头脑又开始尖叫，它们声音不同以往，更加剧烈、更加凄厉，绝望地叫你不要靠近波特，甚至恨不得生出千万双手把你拽在原地；迈出第二步时你感觉腿脚沉重，面前有道看不见的墙拼命阻止你。但最终你缓缓地，缓缓地靠近他。波特后退着，他最后贴到墙壁上，那双眼睛仍然看着你，但它不像以前尖锐，也不像以前充满厌恶。你近乎绝望地叫他波特，然后低下头，在即将贴上那双干燥的嘴唇时被身体内一刻不停地凄厉叫嚷硬生生拽住。你没有敢再往前一步，你只能放肆地享受与波特短暂的贴近。他看起来动人至极，嘴唇微微分开，眼皮也稍稍下垂；你轻而易举地嗅到他身上清爽的柑橘味，你喜欢这个。你细细地看着他，用眼神描摹他的眉眼，你注意到波特微微眯起的眼睛，这仿佛给了你一个无声的邀请。

不行！它又在呐喊，不行！

于是你嘲笑他：瞧你这副怂样。

 

14

波特露出的表情愤怒又受伤，而你还没来得惊讶就被他狠狠揍了一拳，当你回过神来他早跑走了。你被揍的脸一抽一抽地疼，但你隐隐感觉到你的臆想从黑暗中生出一束光。

救世主真的是救世主，给你那拳力道极大，你第二天从床上爬起来的时候布雷斯看着你嘲笑了半天，然后你才发现昨晚被揍的地方青肿了一块儿。布雷斯问你晚上做什么坏事，而你冷冷道：磕到桌子。

布雷斯看起来乐坏了。你的脸成为了早餐潘西和布雷斯的下饭菜，当然了，你也毫不犹豫地报复回去。他们的嘲笑很快就变成愤怒的叫嚷。你转头看向始作俑者，他正专心致志地吃他的早饭，和他的汤。而当他终于肯看向你时，你才像烧了尾巴的兔子似的急急忙忙避开。

你的身体又开始撕裂尖叫，你毫无应对之策。

 

15

波特还是总看着你，当然了你也总时不时地去盯他。你的身体反反复复地撕裂尖叫，但你已经会试着不再管它们。

 

16

你因为打赌输给潘西不得不去蜂蜜公爵给她买糖，买完准备出门时门突然从外面打开，然后你看到了波特——和他的女朋友。那个红发韦斯莱。

哦，你忘了他还有韦斯莱。你立刻压下翻滚的情绪转向波特，他看起来有些无措：陪你女朋友？

比起吞吐的波特，女韦斯莱倒是爽快说出他们已经分手的事实。你挑挑眉，心里念叨着梅林老人家，嘴上说真遗憾，可事实上你高兴极了。你不敢多看他一眼、不敢再多呆一刻，满心想离开这里躲到你在天文塔的秘密地点。你感到那些尖叫声、呐喊声几乎要成形了，它们盘踞你的身体和思想，而与它们旗鼓相当的是那晚陡然生出的光。

 

17

再见到波特时还是在天文塔，你已经懒得去管他是通过什么手段知道你在这里的。这次他先叫出你的名字，拖着令人熟悉又讨厌的长腔，接着你才回头，同样怪里怪气地叫他：波特。

是“波特”。他向你走一步，一边纠正你。可你偏偏不如他的意：波特。波特。波特波特波特波特——唔。这混蛋直接给了你一拳！艹他的波特大粪。你吃痛得捂着肚子，一边咒骂一边摸出魔杖，而对方轻轻松松扔了个缴械咒——第三次了！艹他的疤头！你和你的那些呐喊尖叫声从来没有这么统一过，统统都在辱骂波特。但紧接着他粗鲁地拽起你的领子，你看到了他愤怒的脸，像上次见面一样张合的嘴唇，只是现在看起来水润极了。你准备挑衅他，但他比你更绝——他吻了你。

呐喊声尖叫声此时仿佛要震破你的耳膜，你甚至感觉头晕目眩，感觉天文塔在坍塌，你的魔法在体内爆炸，像烟花似的——你无法想象某一天会真的被波特亲吻，他是如此的，如此的——生涩。你知道他有过几任女友，你以为他跟那些女生在一起后吻技至少会成熟。但是没有，他就只是胡乱地亲吻你，用嘴唇蹂躏你的，他甚至——梅林啊你感到他对你的嘴唇又舔又吸甚至还用牙齿啃咬。你震惊地无法回应，或者说，在你准备回应他的时候他就已经放过了你，他眨着他诱人的绿眼睛一副大仇得报的嘲讽你道：瞧你这副怂样。然后转身跑了。

——他喜欢你。你唾弃这点，飞快地否决它。接着又想到他在戏耍你。后者比前者要更令你信服，于是你死咬住“他在戏耍你”。那些尖叫和呐喊扑灭了那束光后也破天荒地安静下来。当你再想到波特和他给予你毫无章法的吻时，你只感到刺痛。你再也不会来这里了。

你恨波特。

 

18

在波特吻过你后你很难再光明正大的站到他面前进行什么眼神交流，你只能装出一副满不在乎、和他处处作对的老样子，可当你目光接触到他或者他的嘴唇时那些辛苦构建的全都分崩离析。课堂上的争吵对峙你愈发觉得毫无意义，你不再是小孩子，也不会再为了他抓到金探子、拥有什么成就、被什么教授夸奖而嫉妒。你面对波特时突然感到疲惫。

你不断地猜想波特吻你的动机，他是不是发现了什么；是不是知道了你的妄想；是不是入侵你的大脑探取乐你肮脏的思想；所以他才会吻你，所以他才会用那个吻来伤害你——你承认你对他不可告人的臆想中其中一条就是他和你抱有同样的心思——但那只是你绝望的救赎。

为了保证没人会轻易看穿你的大脑，你又一遍一遍地练习大脑封闭术。

——他绝不可能、也绝不会喜欢你。你比谁都清楚。

 

19

无法消解的情绪使得你对波特更加痛恨，你甚至翻遍了咒语书，仅仅是为了找一个适合的咒语进行还击。临近考试的潘西和布雷斯在图书馆里奋笔疾书，看到你翻这个潘西还摇摇头，竟然还劝你好好准备。而你把书翻得哗哗响漫不经心地回答道：N.E.W.Ts考试对我来说也许毫无意义。

什么意思？全英国巫师都——潘西敏锐极了，她从书本中抬起头来：你是说你要走？这下连布雷斯都抬头看你了。你含糊地点点头，但也不想说太详细，只是说早有决定，而你一直拖着。潘西扶着头，慢慢悠悠问你要去哪，你说法国的可能性要大于美国。布雷斯摇头：你瞒我们这么久？而潘西攥着她的羽毛笔，盯着密密麻麻的书本。

因为我不确定……你叹口气：我们是巫师。又是朋友，只要愿意，眨眼就能找到我。但你知道你只是安慰他们，虽然确实，只要愿意眨眼就能找到，但对那些不愿意、不肯面对的，那将是一辈子杳无音讯。

 

20

你翻来翻去最后在晚餐时给波特使了个昏昏欲睡的咒语让他不停地打瞌睡，当他愚蠢地不停撞到石柱、木门时才觉得稍稍解气。你看着韦斯莱为了防止波特再次撞到什么东西上而不得不拽着他时才离开。

然而没想到你这点个小咒语居然能让伟大的救世主波特摔断腿。斯莱特林公共休息室传波特是怎么摔下来、送到医疗室的时候，你忍不住翻了个白眼，埋怨愚蠢的韦斯莱没有看好波特，也怪波特愚蠢。潘西和布雷斯对此的反应是统一看向你，而你下意识加强了大脑封闭。然后装摸做样地冷哼：活该。

但当你从噩梦中惊醒后，还是一边咒骂着一边溜向医疗翼。当你到波特病床前、看着他搞笑的、高高吊起的腿时还是忍不住感到一阵愧疚。波特的眼镜被摘下来放在一旁，你借着洒进来的月光细细观瞧他，突然意识到你是看着他和他一同成长的，而他去往光明处，你则被拽向黑暗。说来可笑，你明明才是那个拥有一切的人，财富、家庭、名声、父母的爱，但你却分外渴求他所在之处。你想起奥利凡德魔杖店前那束投在波特睫毛上的光，你想你所渴望的，也不过就是那抹光。

你小心地凑近他——这时你平息许久的呐喊和尖叫又开始了，但它们不再清晰，只是发出混乱又无意义地哀嚎。为防止波特中途醒来，你做了充分准备，简单粗暴的用手轻轻遮在他眼睛上，一手拿着魔杖准备施咒——你知道你现在非常可笑。但去他的。你努力平复一下心情，将那些杂音从你脑海中屏蔽，你怕呼吸会吵醒他，于是屏住呼吸，缓缓地，缓缓地，贴上他干燥温热的唇。

波特在你的唇下发出一声低微的叹气，他的气息使你心痒难耐，可你不能沉迷于此，迅速施咒让他重新进入睡眠。以防万一你保持了这个姿势好一会儿才肯离开他。

接着你感到从胃里升腾出的自我厌恶情绪比以往更甚。你觉得那个蜻蜓一吻是个错误、来这里是个错误、施咒是个错误、接近他是个错误——喜欢他是个错误。

你恨波特。

 

21

N.E.W.Ts考试结束后纳西莎寄来封信，除了对你的关心和叮嘱外，还提了一下关于离开英国的事。你回复的笔尖在信纸上停顿许久，将日期又拖到毕业当天。

霍格沃茨的学生们在考试后彻底放松下来着急准备毕业舞会，布雷斯瞧不上任何一位姑娘，坦荡荡只身前往，而潘西向你疯狂暗示你想着毕竟最后一年便与她凑在一起。舞会上你一眼就看到了波特，他光是站在那里就吸引了所有人的视线，紧接着你看到了和据说已经分手的韦斯莱，他们轻而易举吸引了所有人的注意力。

潘西当然也看到了，她在你耳边说他们是全校公认的黄金情侣。而你扯扯嘴角嘲讽道：因为波特是救世主？潘西看上去也很不屑“黄金情侣”的名号。潘西又接着八卦，说他们分手了，今年开学前。你说他们也许旧情复燃。

你现在巴不得他们旧情复燃。

波特和他的小团体聚在一起时韦斯莱大大方方将手臂搭在他身上，因为什么话题笑个不停，波特自然地揽着她的腰，在他的朋友面前露出从来不会给予你的笑容。你身体内的尖叫呐喊早已平息，你只是看着他——直到他将视线准确地转向你时你才又在心底泛起波澜。

而你的应对方法则是将唇落在潘西头发上，幼稚至极。但波特没有因此移开视线，他还看着你，而你在他的目光中感到一阵刺痛，不得不又加固了大脑防御。潘西回头看了你一眼，你确信她也注意到波特了。她伸手轻轻碰了碰你的脸颊，当你看向她时，发现这姑娘红了眼眶。

哦，德拉科。潘西只是叫你的名字：德拉科。

 

22

你不着痕迹地挪到舞会门口处，参加舞会的学生都要通过这扇门离开，而只要往出走，就一定能看到你——你得承认你确实还留存点什么小心思，你不能主动去往，你只能费尽心思设置好一个拙劣陷阱，只要对方愿意，不管是陷进来还是绕过去都轻而易举。潘西在你身边陪着。

舞会结束时学生三三两两地离开，只有波特和他的朋友组成一个小团体围绕着他。而波特混在其中笑着，看也不看你，头也不回地离开。

 

23

你走得十分匆忙，回到斯莱特林收拾好东西之后便跟布雷斯和潘西道别，你跟他们说了下家里大概决定和你将来的去向以及联系方式，在霍格沃茨呆这么久，只有这两位在你重回校园后依然把你当朋友，甚至比以前还要关心你，你感觉得出来。对此你不是不感激，只是斯莱特林的学生们都不怎么愿意像其他三个学院那样坦率表达。你跟布雷斯握了握手，又拥抱了潘西，许诺你会给他们写信。

当晚你就离开霍格沃茨回到了马尔福庄园，第三天便去了法国。

临行前纳西莎问你还有没有想要道别的人时，你想到一双绿眼睛、闪电疤痕、和被蹭上暖光的睫毛。你想到你可悲的臆想，天文塔上清冷的月光和若有若无的柑橘味——这些都会消失，这些无足轻重。你想，这不过是你少不更事的愚蠢经历而已。

 

你回答没有。


End file.
